Fighting for a Family
by Arwennicole
Summary: Sequel to 'Together again and Forever'. Tommy and Kimberly are enjoying parenthood and saving the world. When tragedy strikes, its up to their friends to save them. COMPLETED! FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Joshua Alan Oliver

Fighting for a Family

By

Nicole

Author's Note: YES! Part two of the _Power Rangers_ trilogy. I hope this one will turn out just as good as the last one did. Hey, thank you guys for all those wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers'_ characters I'm just borrowing them for this story. However, I do own, Ann, Rebecca, and Joshua, so don't steal my characters. Read and review.

Chapter 1: Joshua Alan Oliver

It was time, after eight months of waiting, Kimberly Ann Hart/Oliver was going to give birth to her and her husband's third and final child. Let's recap of what happened to the couple shall we?

Well, a few years ago, Tommy had Kimberly show up on his doorstep beaten, crying, and frightened. Once he brought her in, she told him the news that would change his life forever, he was the father of a little girl Kimberly named Ann Bridget Oliver. She told Tommy that ever since she met her abusive boyfriend, Jake, she had to hide Ann from him so he wouldn't beat her too. Kimberly sent Ann to France to live with her mother until someone came to get her. Tommy grabbed whatever he could and flew to France to retrieve his daughter who welcomed him with open arms when she was told who he was.

Kimberly received her powers as the Pink Ranger once again and helped Tommy, her fiancé at the time and his students: Connor, Ethan, Trent, and Kira. However, on one occasion, Kimberly met up with Jake once again and he almost succeeded of killing her if Tommy hadn't stopped him.

The couple finally got married and went off to Hawaii for their honeymoon. However, the precious moments that should be cherished on a honeymoon was shattered when Jake showed up again and Kimberly still couldn't defeat him.

Time passed and Kimberly gave birth to another little girl she named Rebecca Jane Oliver. Not only that, Kimberly became the coach for the gymnastics team at Reefside High School. It had been awhile before Jake showed up for the last time. Kimberly defeated Jake at last, only to find out that he was only a human design created by the evil Mesogog. Kimberly was freed from her frightened cage and was able to live a happy normal life with her husband, two daughters, and the third baby.... well sort of.

Kimberly closed her eyes and screamed in pain, but her husband was sitting next to her trying to calm her. "It's nothing new, Tommy. I went through the same thing with Ann and Rebecca," she whimpered. A nurse came over and handed Tommy a cold wet, rag.

"Dab it on her forehead," she informed.

Kimberly grabbed onto Tommy's hand when she gave the final push. A baby's wail could be heard throughout the room. She leaned back against him and smiled happily. "It's a boy, a strong healthy boy," Dr. Richardson announced. Tommy helped Kimberly sit up and Tommy took his son into his arms with a smile. He sat next to his wife and placed the now calm infant in her arms. Kimberly looked at her son with a smile.

"He looks just like you," she commented.

He kissed her temple and looked at his sleeping son.

Once they got her into her room, everyone came in to see her. Kira smiled at the infant in her arms and helped Rebecca up on the bed to look at her newborn baby brother. "He's adorable," Kira commented. Ethan patted Tommy on the back with a grin.

"Way to go Dr. O," he congratulated.

Everyone laughed at his comment and Tommy could see that Kimberly was getting tired and looked at his friends and former students but still partners in fighting the enemy. With Mesogog still around, it was difficult to juggle a family, teaching, and being a Power Ranger all together. He knew that Kimberly must've felt the same way. Hayley saw the off look on Tommy's face when he was looking at his family. "Guys, do you mind I talk to them alone for a bit?" She asked. They left the room with the girls and Tommy knew what she was going to talk to them about.

"Hayley, don't start. We want to defeat Mesogog," Tommy assured.

"You seem like you've been off in another world since the day Ann came into your life. Do you still want to remain a Power Ranger?" Hayley asked.

Kimberly looked at her son before looking at Tommy. "I know I just want to defeat Mesogog. I want to get back at him for torturing my family's life and me. He deserves of what's coming to him. I'm going to keep fighting until he's dead," she snapped. Josh whimpered at his mother's tone and Kimberly was trying to calm him.

"What about your children?" Hayley asked.

"I'm protecting them," Tommy assured.

"I'm always helping."

Tommy kissed the side of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist.


	2. Protecting his Family

Chapter 2: Protecting his Family

Almost another year passed and now Mesogog had another plan appearing in his mind. "I will have another person on my team. I will get these powers. I can only get them from one person. The only way I can is getting the Pink Ranger," he pondered. He turned on his computer and the first person to appear was Kimberly picking Josh up and swinging him around. "She is a very strong Power Ranger, her powers could get me the rest of the Dino gems," he added. He then had an idea of getting the Pink Ranger to his lair. He then looked at the dinodrones. "Bring me the Pink Ranger. I'll bring reinforcements if her friends come to save her. Go," he ordered. He sent the dinodrones away and he was going to watch the capture of the Pink Ranger in amusement.

Kimberly was walking towards practice when she met up with Tommy, who was on his way to pick Ann up from school, Rebecca up from preschool, and Josh up from Ms. Oliver's house. "Hey, baby," she greeted. They shared a quick kiss and Tommy held onto her hand.

"I'll see you at home?" He questioned.

"Of course."

"I'll see you when you get home."

They shared another kiss and Tommy left to get home while Kimberly went to get to the school. However, dinodrones surrounded her. "TOMMY!" She yelled. She tried to fight them off while waiting for her husband. She then knew she had to morph. "DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" She yelled. She morphed and began fighting. However, a dinodrone grabbed her and they surrounded her. "TOMMY!" She called. She saw Tommy coming to get her before they took her through portal.

When they came through the portal, Kimberly had de-morphed as they dragged her away. Mesogog turned to see his prisoner and had them put in the same place he had Tommy put in when he captured him. "What do you want with me?" She demanded.

"I am going to get you to have your Black Ranger and his companions to hand over the Dino gems," he replied.

"How are you going to do that? They'll never hand over their powers to you," she snapped.

"Don't be so sure."

She gasped as the mutant pointed a tool at her to drain her energy. "I'll be able to do this so I can get your beloved to give up and have them hand over your Dino Gems,' he insisted. She tried to fight back as the tool began to drain her energy.

Tommy came home and threw everything to floor. The kids ran upstairs and Tommy removed the carrier that held Josh and put him into his playpen.

He went downstairs to practice some of his karate moves. Just then, Hayley came down when Tommy's anger took over him and he picked up a vase. He tossed it across the room and it shattered on the wall next to Hayley's head. "WHOA! Watch it, Tommy," she cautioned. Tommy fell to the ground with his hands on the sides of his head. "Tommy, what happened?" She asked.

"For once you don't know. Mesogog kidnapped Kimberly," he replied.

Hayley placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at him in tears. "I'll kill him, Hayley, I'll kill him with my bare hands," he snapped. She kneeled in front of him.

"You can save her, Tommy. You are a Power Ranger," she assured.

"I know I am, Hayley," he snapped.

He stood up with his back turned towards her. Just then, Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent ran down to him. "Dr. O, we just heard," Kira stated.

"You're too late, Kimberly's gone," he snapped.

"We have to rescue her," Ethan insisted.

"OF COURSE WE DO!" He roared.

They were surprised to see Tommy lose his cool that way. Tommy finally got ready to morph. "DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" He yelled. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!" They yelled.

Once they morphed, they hurried out of the lab to save Kimberly.

Once they got to a portal place, dinodrones came. Before they could do anything, they came to Mesogog's lair. They had de-morphed and were led away towards the lab.

Mesogog stopped torturing Kimberly and looked over to see his prisoners before him. "Kimberly!" Tommy gasped. Kimberly weakly looked at Tommy.

"Tommy," she whispered.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"I did a simple task of taking some of her energy. If you don't cooperate, I will finish her off," Mesogog replied.

Kimberly looked at him weakly. "Please, Tommy, don't listen to him," she whispered. Mesogog gave her a deadly glare to hush her.

"I will set your beloved free, Black Ranger, if you do as I say. The only way she could be free is you handing your power gems to me," he ordered.

"Don't do it," Kimberly begged.

Mesogog walked over and wrapped his hand around her throat. "You will be quiet, Pink Ranger," he snapped. Kimberly glared at him, but she was too weak to do anything else.

"I don't have to do anything," she hissed.

Tommy had enough and began to struggle against the dinodrones. "LET HER GO! JUST LET HER GO!" Tommy shouted. Mesogog walked over and grabbed Tommy by the front of his shirt.

"Do you want her freed, Black Ranger?" He asked.

"Of course I want her to be freed," Tommy replied.

"Then hand over the Dino gems and I'll make sure I won't harm her ever again."

Tommy looked at Kimberly, to see her trying to tell him not to do it. "If you won't do it for your wife and lover, I will send more dinodrones and have them get your children," he threatened.

"You won't dare touch our children," Tommy snapped.

"I can do whatever I want."

A screen came down and then the children appeared on the screen. Ann and Rebecca were playing in the backyard while Josh was sitting in his playpen. Mesogog then had the screen go closer on Ann. "I think I'll leave the two young ones alone, but the oldest child would be perfect," he pondered. Tommy finally threw the dinodrones off him and got ready to morph.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" He yelled.

He then stood in front of Mesogog. "Dr. O," Connor hinted. He then knocked the dinodrones off them and waited for them to be morphed.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!" They yelled.

Then they began to fight Mesogog's dinodrones and Tommy ran over to Kimberly, freeing her from her binds. "Tommy, I can't move," she whispered. He picked her up and looked at his teammates.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled.

They ran out of the room and Tommy was able to kick Mesogog across the room so he couldn't capture them again.

As they ran down the hall, they stopped when Kimberly begged them to. "Tommy, please, he took my Dino gem," she whispered. Tommy's eyes widened and he looked at Trent.

"Here, take her. I have something to do," he ordered.

"Tommy," she whispered.

He removed his helmet and touched her face. "If I don't make it back, make sure the kids know that I love them," he whispered. She returned his touch and they shared a kiss.

"Please come home," she whispered.

He looked at Trent and sent them away. Tommy spun around and ran down the hall.

Mesogog was watching as the rest of the Power Rangers left. He turned to see the Pink Dino Gem sitting on the table. Just then, Tommy broke in. "You have something that belongs to my wife," Tommy snapped. He saw the Dino gem and ran to it. Just as he was about to grab it, dinodrones surrounded it. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, you asked for it," he sneered. He began to fight them and then he flipped over the table grabbed the Dino gem.

"STOP HIM YOU FOOLS! HE HAS THE GEM!" He roared. 

When he went to the door, Elsa stood there. "I thought we defeated you," he groaned. Elsa grinned and the dinodrones grabbed him. "I don't think so," he remarked. He flung the dinodrone over his shoulder and threw it at Elsa. "See you guys later," he commented. He ran off with his wife's Dino gem in his hand.


	3. Saving Kimberly

Chapter 3: Saving Kimberly

Kimberly was lying on the ground, weak as ever.

Mesogog looked at the weak Pink Ranger. He opened his hand and in his hand was a pink gem. It was Kimberly's life force. Without it, she would surely die. "Elsa put this in the temple. When the Rangers go to get it, you and the White Ranger will be waiting for them," he ordered.

"How will they know that I have it?" She asked.

"Provoke them with the stone. Tell them what will happen if they don't get the stone," he replied.

"Yes, my lord," she acknowledged.

She then transported away with the White Ranger.

Tommy was holding his wife in his arms and was carrying her home when Elsa and the White Ranger arrived. "Now what?" Tommy snapped. Elsa grinned and then she looked at the weak woman in his arms.

"Can't you see it, Black Ranger, your beloved Pink Ranger is dying. There is only one way you can save her," she taunted.

Elsa opened her hand and the Pink Life Force Gem sat in the palm of her hand. "In this stone contains the life force of the Pink Ranger. Without it, she will surely die. I can't wait to see how you'll save her this time," she provoked. Before they could attack her to retrieve the stone, she and the White Ranger went through a portal.

When they arrived at Tommy's house, Hayley hurried upstairs to see her friend carrying a dying Kimberly. "What happened?" She asked.

"Mesogog has taken some of her life force. She's dying," Tommy replied.

He walked into the bedroom and placed Kimberly on the bed. "Hayley, could you do me a favor and watch the kids while they're on their mission. I'll be too into taking care of Kimberly, that I won't be able to watch them," he insisted. Kimberly reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Go with them," she croaked.

"What?" He asked.

"Tommy, go with them. They need you now more than ever. I'll be fine."

"You need someone to take care of you."

Just then, a knock on the door came. Kira walked over and answered the door. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Dr. Tommy Oliver. Does he live here?" The woman asked.

"Dr. O, it's for you," Kira announced.

Tommy walked over to the door and his eye widened in disbelief. "Kat?" He asked. She nodded and they embraced. "Boy, you're sure a sight for sore eyes," he commented.

"It's great to see you too. How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not doing so well," he replied.

She looked at him with a quizzical look before Tommy led her upstairs. Kimberly saw Kat enter the room and knew that she was going to be the one to take care of her. "Kat, Kimberly's life force has been taken by a new enemy. These are the new set of Rangers," he informed. Trent, Connor, Kira, and Ethan nodded to her.

"There are only four of them," she pointed out.

"Well, that includes Kimberly and me," he added.

"You're a Power Ranger again?" She asked.

"Yeah. Long story and sadly we don't have the time to explain it. Kat, I know that this is short notice, but since Kimberly is dying, could you watch over her while we're gone?"

"Of course I will."

Tommy sighed in relief and walked over to Kimberly. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Beautiful," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and then he looked over at the family photo on the nightstand near their bed. Kat saw it too and wasn't going to bother him about it at the moment.

"Stay safe and come home," Kimberly whispered.

Just then, Ann and Rebecca entered the room. Tommy went down on his knees and hugged them both tight. Ann was trying to be brave, but tears were in her eyes. Rebecca however, was crying against her father. "Please don't go, daddy," Rebecca whimpered. Tommy let them go and looked at his children.

"I'll be home as soon as I can," he assured.

"What about Josh?" Rebecca asked.

"Hayley's going to take care of you while I'm gone."

"I'll miss you."

He hugged them again and closed his eyes. Kira hurried into the nursery and came in with Josh in her arms. Tommy looked at Kat and sighed. "Kat, Kimberly and I got married a few years ago. These are our daughters, Ann and Rebecca, and Kira's holding our son, Josh," he informed. Kat smiled at the children.

"They're beautiful," she complimented.

Ann and Rebecca refused to leave their father's side until it was time for him to leave. Kira placed Josh into her friend and mentor's arms and stood next to her boyfriend. Tommy smiled as he looked at his sleeping son. He kissed his soft forehead before placing him into Hayley's arms. "Thank you again, Hayley, Kat," he assured. Kat and Hayley nodded before Tommy and the rest of the team left the house.

Once they arrived at South America, Hayley had created a handheld tractor to find the Life Force Stone. "Any luck?" Tommy asked.

"Not so far, Dr. O," Kira replied.

Tommy sighed and sat down. "Are you going to be okay?" Kira asked.

"I'll be fine. I know Kim's strong and I know she's been in plenty of other dangerous things, but this is the first time I think I'm going to lose her," he replied.

Kira placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. "I think Mrs. Oliver thinks of the same thing sometimes," she assured. Tommy nodded before standing up.

"Let's go find that stone," Ethan insisted.

They nodded and headed towards the jungle.


	4. The Temple

Chapter 4: The Temple

They were walking through the jungle when the tractor beeped. "I got a lock on the stone," Kira announced. Tommy sighed in relief before they ran towards where the energy reading was coming from.

Kat entered the room again to see her ex-boyfriend's wife lying there dying. She then kneeled beside the bed with a sad sigh. "What can I do to help you?" She asked. Kimberly opened her eyes and looked at Kat. She then removed the bracelet from her wrist and placed it onto Kat's wrist.

"Go help them," she replied.

"I can't take your powers, Kimberly. Your powers are the only thing that's keeping you alive. I'm keeping my promise and stay here with you until they return with your life force. Not only that, the stone has to choose me, I'm not the one chosen for the gem. I'm staying," Kat insisted.

She put the bracelet back onto Kimberly's wrist. "You need your powers," she reminded. Kimberly nodded and looked over at the family photo. "You really do love him, don't you?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, I really do love him The father of my babies," Kimberly replied.

"Your children are very beautiful," Kat complimented.

"Thank you. If I don't make it in time, please Kat, would you please take care of Tommy and my kids?"

"You're going to make it."

Kimberly reached up and grabbed her wrist. "Promise me," Kimberly urged. Kat sighed and nodded.

"I promise," Kat whispered.

Kimberly then closed her eyes to rest.

Tommy and the rest of the team stopped when they reached the temple. "The tractor is saying that the stone is here," Kira informed. They were about to walk in when Tommy stood in front of them.

"We can't go in there not until we're morphed," he insisted.

They nodded and got ready to morph. "DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" They yelled. Once they morphed, they hurried into the temple.

They came through the halls when dinodrones and the monster appeared in front of them. They started fighting them and then when Tommy was surrounded, Trent hurried over to him. "Dr. O, go find the stone. We can handle it," Trent insisted. Tommy nodded and hurried down the halls to find the only thing that could save his wife.

When he arrived at a large room, he found the gem sitting on a stone table. He went to grab it when he realized that it was too easy. "Well, well, well, I knew it wouldn't be long before you'd show up," Elsa taunted. Tommy looked up and Elsa stood in front of him. "I would love to fight you, but however, I have to protect the stone," she added. The White Ranger jumped down and Tommy had no choice but to fight him. Elsa stood behind the stone and grinned evilly as she watched the fight in front of her. The White Ranger and struck Tommy hard in the chest, making him hit the ground pretty hard. He winced in pain and held onto his arm.

"Give it up, Ranger. By the time you reach your pretty Ranger, she'll be dead," the White Ranger snapped.

Tommy closed his eyes and all he could see was Kimberly's beautiful smile. The woman he loved was suffering, and it was Mesogog's fault that she was dying. The faces of their children came into his mind. He slowly began to stand while holding his arm. "I won't let you win and I would rather die myself then have to lose the person that means the most to me. Kimberly means everything to me. No matter what you do to me, you can never take Kimberly from me," he snapped. He stood up and pulled out his staff. He kept on fighting and thought of saving his beloved wife to any point, even if it meant to put his own life on the line. The White Ranger blasted at him and then the rest of the Rangers came.

"DR. O!" Connor called.

Trent went to help when Tommy stopped them. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He ordered. They nodded and hurried out of the temple. Tommy kicked the White Ranger with enough force to be able to get away. Elsa tried to defend the stone, but Tommy kicked her away and grabbed the gem.

"YOU FOOL! STOP HIM!" She roared.

Tommy saw the White Ranger throwing energy at him that missed and hit a pillar. He ran as fast as he could towards the entrance.

Tommy ran down the hall when he saw that the temple was falling apart.

When the rest of the Rangers got out of the temple they saw the temple falling apart. "DR. OLIVER!" Ethan yelled. They saw their mentor and friend trying to escape the falling temple.

"YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!" Connor yelled.

AN: I know I'm stopping it short. However, the next chapter will show if Tommy made it out of that temple alive. Thanks to:

Ghostwriter: Thanks for all of our reviews, I enjoy reading them just as much as I enjoy readying yours.

Lelen: I enjoy reading your reviews too and hope to see some more of your writing as well.

Well, that's all for now, Adios Amigos.


	5. The Woman he Loves

Chapter 5: The Woman he Loves

"YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!" Connor yelled.

Tommy jumped through the entrance, rolled down the stairs, and landed in front of the Rangers. "Are you okay?" Kira asked. Tommy sat up and held his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," he assured.

"You took one heck of a fall," Trent pointed out.

"What about Elsa and the White Ranger?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know what happened to them," Tommy replied.

Ethan helped him up and the most important question left Kira's mouth. "Did you get the Life Force Gem?" She asked. Tommy de-morphed and opened his hand to reveal his wife's life force gem.

"Let's go home," he insisted.

They agreed and went home.

When they finally arrived back, Kat was looking at Tommy with tear trails on her face. "She's fading," she whispered. Tommy walked over with the stone in his hands and sat next to his wife's bed. It felt like he was gone for weeks, even though he was gone for only a few days. He touched her hair and sighed sadly. He placed the stone on her chest and watched as the stone began to glow and a pink Stegosaurus came from the gem, circled around the room once before going into Kimberly's chest, making her jump a little.

After a few minutes, Tommy looked at the stone to see that it was clear, nothing was left in it. He picked the stone up and placed it on the nightstand. "Beautiful, I did all I could, now its up to you," he whispered. They waited for a little while before she began to breathe normally again. She opened her eyes and looked to her side.

"Tommy?" She asked.

Tommy stroked her hair and smiled at her. "I'm here, Beautiful," he whispered. She sighed and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Tommy held her tight and sighed.

"I felt myself dying. I was scared," she murmured.

"I wasn't going to let you die," he assured.

Kimberly then smiled at Kat. "Thank you, for everything to help me," she murmured. Kat nodded and then Tommy helped her sit up. "How long will you be staying?" Kimberly asked. Kat shrugged and smiled.

"I'll be here as long as you want to let me stay," she replied.

Tommy wrapped an arm around Kimberly's shoulders with a small smile. "Where are the kids?" She asked.

"Hayley was watching them while we were trying to get your Life Force Stone," Trent replied.

Hayley then came into the room. "Welcome back, Kimberly," she greeted. In her arms was Josh and then Ann and Rebecca came running in. Tommy smiled and hugged them tight. Hayley then walked over and placed Josh into Kimberly's arms. Kimberly smiled as she looked at her son. Her beloved children and husband were sitting around her.

After a few days, Kimberly was up and walking around. Tommy was glad to see that his wife was doing just fine.

**End Chapter 5, thanks for all your reviews.**

**Lelen: You're welcome, you are very talented and I'd love to read more of your stuff.**

**Ghostwriter: Thanks for your support too, I hope you'll add more of your work, love it all.**

**Ranger Lover: thanks a lot, just like everyone else's reviews, I love reading your reviews.**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Kimberly's Decision

Chapter 6: Kimberly's Decision

One afternoon, Kimberly was watching Josh play in his playpen and jumped when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist. "I hate it when you do that," she groaned. Tommy kissed the side of her head and held her close. "If only moments like these could last forever," she sighed.

"I know, but we do have our duty as the Power Rangers," he reminded.

"I know," she sighed.

"Are you having doubts?"

Kimberly turned in his arms and placed her hands on his chest. "Tommy, next time you fight, just leave me behind," she requested. Tommy looked at his wife curiously. "I'm not giving up my powers, yet. I'm just saying let me see what happens. I just need to see if this is the right thing for me," she added. Tommy sighed and kissed her forehead.

"All right," he assured.

Just then, the Dino Gems went off. Tommy gave his wife one last look before hurrying off towards the control room.

As Tommy and the rest of the rangers entered the control room, Hayley noticed that Kimberly wasn't with them. "Where's Kimberly?" She asked.

"Kimberly's going to sit this one out. I think she's starting to have doubts about her powers," he replied.

"I had doubts about my powers, but I didn't sit any fights out," Connor insisted.

"It's different when you're a parent of three. That makes if even harder, it's just catching up on Kimberly faster than it's catching up on me. I started having my own doubts when Josh was born. I think Kimberly needs time to herself right now," Tommy explained.

They looked at the monster they had to defeat before getting ready to morph. "DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" They yelled. Then they hurried out to defeat the monster

Kimberly was playing with Josh when Ann came running outside. "Mommy, I just saw daddy and the rest of the Power Rangers leave. Why aren't you going?" She asked. Kimberly sighed and touched her daughter's face.

"I'm sitting this one out, Angel," she replied.

"You can't sit this one out, mom. You're the Pink Power Ranger, it is your duty to keep this world protected," Ann insisted.

"I think your father and the other Rangers can handle it now drop the subject."

"MOM!"

Kimberly turned to see the hope in Ann's eyes. She switched Josh into the other arm and looked at Ann. "Mom, I know why you're doing this. You're doing this because of Josh, Rebecca, and me. You can't give it up. You just can't give up now. They need you, the whole world needs you," she insisted. Kimberly heard her gem beep and went to see what Hayley needed.

As she entered the control room, Hayley was looking at the screen, to see the rest of the Power Rangers losing. "What's happening?" Kimberly asked.

"See for yourself," Hayley replied.

Kimberly looked at the screen and her worse fear came true, they were losing. "They need your help," Hayley pointed out.

"I can't fight anymore, I have the duty as a mother," Kimberly insisted.

"It looks to me that your daughter really wants you to fight," Hayley pointed out.

"I can't fight. It's better if I hand in my morpher."

"Which is it? Are you not fighting because of your children or yourself?"

"I'm not fighting because of my children."

"The Rangers need you."

Ann then came running down the stairs. "Hayley, are they losing?" She asked. Hayley nodded and stood up.

"Tommy and the rest of the Rangers are in trouble. They went all the way to another continent to save your life. You're just going to give up when they need you the most? I thought you were the Kimberly Tommy married a few years ago," Hayley snapped.

Kimberly was struck dumb, Hayley's words were right, she was giving up on them when they need her at the very most. She sighed and placed her hands on her face. Ann then pulled on her mother's shirt. "Mommy, you have to fight. Please, daddy needs your help," she insisted. Kimberly looked down at her daughter to see that she was staring at her with still hopeful eyes.

"What is your decision, Kimberly?" Hayley asked.

Kimberly looked at Hayley and sighed.

During the battle, Tommy was thrown across the field and he hit the ground hard. "DR. O!" Ethan yelled.

"I'll be fine," Tommy insisted.

The monster walked over to them and started swinging it's sword around. "Now what?" Connor asked.

"I don't know," Tommy replied.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," a voice assured.

They turned to see Kimberly standing behind them. She then did a flip and landed in front of the beast. "Leave them alone, bug eye," she hissed. The monster turned and looked at her. Kimberly backed up and kneeled next to her husband. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, what made you change your mind about leaving?" He asked.

"Your daughter opened my eyes," she replied.

She helped him up and then with the help of the Pink Power Ranger, they were able to fight the monster as one. Once they defeated it the first time, the monster grew. Tommy called his Brachiozord and Tommy watched as Kimberly jumped into the stegazord with Trent joining her. "Way to go, Beautiful," he murmured while watching her fight next to Trent's side.

Once the monster was defeated, Tommy and Kimberly de-morphed as the rest of the Rangers walked over to them. "Mrs. Oliver, what changed your mind of about giving up your powers?" Kira asked.

"It's easy, Ann and Hayley both explained that ever since you all saved my life, I was about to back out on you. I also had to realize that being a Power Ranger makes me, me," she replied.

Tommy smiled and held her close to him. "I'm proud of you, it wouldn't have mattered if you chose to give up your powers, I would still be proud of you," he murmured into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed.

When they got home, Ann came running out. Kimberly hugged her tight with a smile. "Mom, does this mean you're the Pink Ranger still?" She asked.

"That's right, Angel, I'm still the Pink Ranger," Kimberly assured.

Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked inside. Trent wrapped an arm around Kira's waist with a smile. Then Connor and Ethan watched as Trent walked her home. "CONNOR!" Someone called. Connor turned to see Krista standing there.

"I'll see you later," Connor assured.

Ethan nodded with a smile. He turned and then he saw his girlfriend, Cassidy, that's right, Cassidy standing there. Then they walked off.

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your reviews. I will update soon, I promise.**


	7. A Family Day Gone Bad

Chapter 7: A Family Day Gone Bad

Author's Note: Before you go and read the chapter, could you help me a bit please? You see, I've only seen clips of _Power Rangers in Space_ and I know the story, but I just don't know about Andros and Ashley's personalities. Could you please tell me? That would be great. Okay, I'm done talking on with the story.

For Rebecca's birthday, Tommy took his family to the beach. Kimberly had spread out the beach blanket on the sand and pulled out her video camera. She was taping Tommy playing with Josh in the water. He was holding onto his hands and lifted him up into the air and carefully set him back into the water. She carefully switched over to show the girls playing together in the water. Kimberly was so glad to see her daughters so happy together. Tommy placed Josh on the blanket, since their son was falling asleep in his arms. He placed a blanket over him so the sun wouldn't harm him. Kimberly walked over and sat back on the beach chair. She placed a towel over her eyes and relaxed.

After a few minutes, Tommy had an idea. He called Rebecca and Ann over. "I have an idea. Go fill up you bucket with water, then walk over to mom and pour it on her," he whispered. Rebecca grabbed her bucket and the girls ran to the water. When they filled it up, it took Ann and Rebecca to carry it over to Kimberly. Tommy held up the camera and smiled as the girls dumped the water on her. Kimberly shrieked and shot up in shock.

"Ann! Rebecca!" She gasped.

"DADDY SAID TO DO IT!" They exclaimed in unison.

Kimberly stood up from her chair and Tommy put the camera down and waited for the pounce. She hurried over to him and Tommy was able to catch her. However, with so much force, Tommy fell back into the water with a loud splash. The girls giggled to see their parents acting like children. Tommy picked Kimberly up and threw her over his shoulder. She hit his back like a child throwing a temper. "THOMAS JAMES OLIVER! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She yelled.

"Okay," he sighed.

Kimberly yelped as he dropped her in the water. Ann and Rebecca were rolling on the ground with laughter. Kimberly reached up and pulled her husband down to her. Ann and Rebecca finally got out off the ground, giggling. "Now, you'll be paying for that," she fake snapped. She stood up and when her husband got up, she shoved him backwards and laughed as he fell back into the water. Tommy jumped up and then the kids ran over to them. Tommy grabbed the girls and held them.

"I have two hostages," he teased.

Kimberly ran over and then Tommy had the girls on the beach. The girls giggled and then Kimberly had her husband on his back. "I WIN!" She yelled triumphantly. The girls cheered before Josh starting crying again. Kimberly got out of the water and walked over towards Josh. She picked the baby up and cradled him in her arms.

After another hour of fun, they saw that their children were getting tired. "I think its time to go home," Tommy mentioned. He picked Rebecca up from the sand and they got everything back in the car.

As they drove home, Tommy looked in the backseat to see his three children fast asleep. Rebecca had her head on Ann's shoulder and Ann had her head on her sister's. He looked over at Kimberly to see her falling asleep as well. "Are you tired, Beautiful?" He asked.

"I am a bit tired. I'm worried though. Mesogog hasn't attacked in the past few weeks. I'm getting quite worried," she replied.

Tommy held onto her hand with a sigh. "When he does attack, we'll be there to fight his evil again," he assured. She looked over at her children with a smile. Just then, an explosion went off in front of the jeep, making the jeep swerve. "HOLD ON!" Tommy yelled. Kimberly grabbed the side of her seat while the girls screamed. The jeep stopped swerving and Kimberly threw her seatbelt off to look at the children.

"Is everyone all right?" She asked.

"I'm okay, mommy," the girls said in unison.

Josh was whimpering and Kimberly was able to hush the infant while her husband went out towards the back of the jeep. "Is everybody okay?" He asked.

"We're fine, how's the jeep?" She asked.

"Come and take a look yourself," he replied.

Kimberly got out of the jeep and joined him behind her. "What on earth?" She asked. The tires on the back seemed liked someone just grabbed them right off the back. "Now what?" She asked. Just then, dinodrones surrounded them. "Ann, Rebecca, watch your brother," Kimberly ordered. They nodded while their parents stood in front of the jeep.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" They yelled.

They morphed and they fought the dinodrones. Elsa then arrived and attacked Kimberly. "KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled. The White Ranger then came at Tommy.

"DADDY!" The girls yelled.

"Stay where you are," Tommy ordered.

They nodded and watched the fight. Kimberly pulled out her swords and fought Elsa with them. Elsa pulled out her sword and pinned Kimberly up against a tree. Kimberly kicked her in the gut and the evil woman fell back to the ground. "It's very sad you had to destroy our Blood Red Ranger," Elsa sighed as she circled Kimberly.

"Your master just about destroyed my life," Kimberly snapped.

"You know, he wasn't always created by my master. He was once a human being, but when Mesogog appeared, I got a reading in Miami and that ex-boyfriend that you called 'Jake' was already dead. The real Jake did die in that car accident you read about. However, we created a new Jake, so your torture can keep going. We wanted your spirit to break and we almost succeeded," Elisa explained.

Tommy was thrown next to her and they were chained together. "We got some DNA samples for a new and improved Jake. We gave him Jake's profile and his name. We had to make it look like he survived the crash, we erased the doctor and his family's memories to that point in time so they believed that he was alive. We wanted the gem and we would have succeeded if your lover and his friends didn't rescue the gem from our lair," she added. Kimberly held onto Tommy's hand as they disappeared. Ann looked at Rebecca and then she screeched when someone grabbed her shoulder. She looked up and undid her seatbelt and jumped into the person's arms.

"Connor," she whimpered.

The Red Ranger held her and looked around. Rebecca curled up against Kira. "Trent, grab Josh, let's get out of here," Kira demanded. They nodded before hurrying away.

When they entered the house, Connor and his friends, who were still morphed de-morphed. Ann was whimpering in Connor's arms when he tried to put her down. "Now what?" He asked. He sat down with the young child in his arms. "I wasn't expecting to baby-sit tonight," he groaned. Rebecca was doing the same with Kira.

"I guess you guys are going to have to watch them for the night. Trent, Ethan, you guys can go home. I'll help Connor and Kira with the kids for the night," Hayley offered.

They nodded before walking home. Ann whimpered with tears falling from her eyes and into the Red Ranger's shirt. "The mean lady took mommy and daddy. They took my parents," she sobbed. Hayley sat down with Josh in her arms. Connor then had Ann look at him.

"Was it Elsa? Did Elsa take your parents?" He asked.

"The creepy lady with the guy in white," Rebecca replied.

They nodded when they knew that it was Elsa and the White Ranger clone that took Tommy and Kimberly.

Tommy and Kimberly fought against the dinodrones that dragged them to Mesogog. "Well, I don't think that my evil White Ranger has been completely introduced to the Pink Ranger," Mesogog pointed out. He had both Tommy and Kimberly strapped in the chairs while the White Ranger walked over to Kimberly.

"I have never seen a Power Ranger with such beauty," he commented.

Kimberly glared at him. "Stand in line, buddy. Just about every enemy I come up to say that and you guys aren't the first ones to capture me," she snapped. Tommy held back the urge to laugh at her comment. It was true, remembering when Lord Zedd kidnapped Kimberly so she would be his queen. Mesogog walked over and stood between them.

"I remember capturing the Pink Ranger before," he reminded.

"Don't remind me. I'm still trying to shake it off," she mumbled.

"How could you harm such a beauty?" The White Ranger asked.

"I needed her energy crystal."

Kimberly closed her eyes when the White Ranger touched her hair. Tommy began to feel anger go through his body when he saw the guy touch his wife. "Leave her alone," he snapped.

To be continued....


	8. Rescuing the Teachers

Chapter 8: Rescuing the Teachers

(Last Time on _Fighting for a Family_)

_Showing Kimberly and Tommy spending time at the beach with their family. It was a great day for the Oliver family. Until Elsa and the White Ranger attacked them on their way home. Then, the enemy kidnapped their parents. When Connor and the other arrived, Ann was the first to greet them. "Connor!" Ann gasped. She jumped into Connor's arms and whimpered._

Tommy and Kimberly were taken to Mesogog's lair. The White Ranger walked over and touched Kimberly's hair and Kimberly closed her eyes. "Leave her alone," Tommy snapped.

(Now the conclusion)

The White Ranger continued touching Kimberly's hair, ignoring Tommy's objection. "Master, if it is all right with you, I would rather keep this one, and you can kill the other if you wish," The White Ranger stated. Kimberly struggled as hard as she could as his gloved hands moved down her arms.

"Forget it," Kimberly snapped.

"I said leave her alone," Tommy ordered.

The White Ranger laughed when he saw the anger in Tommy's eye. "I see a little jealousy," He commented.

"Ranger, that is Dr. Tommy Oliver, the girl is his wife, remember that," Mesogog commented.

"Ah! Yes, I did forget about that for a minute," the White Ranger commented.

Kimberly struggled against her binds when the White Ranger walked over to Tommy, pulled the life force needle down to him. "No, please. I beg you not to hurt him. He's a father, please," she begged. The White Ranger looked at her and stood next to her.

"A father is he?" He asked.

"Yes, a father to three children," she snapped.

"Ah! Elsa, pull the screen down. I'd like to see these children again," he demanded.

A screen came down and it showed Shane, Dustin, Tori, Kira, Connor, and Hayley in the living room. Connor was cradling a now sleeping Ann in his arms. Hayley was rocking Josh in the rocking chair in the corner, and Rebecca was still holding onto Kira with a death grip. "Such a comforting image," he spat. Tommy glared at him and prayed that the rangers would protect their children.

Connor sighed as he again tried to put Ann down, but she had such a death grip on his shirt it was impossible. Tori smiled an walked over to Connor with a smile. "Here, let me have a try," she offered. Tori picked Ann up in her arms and the child curled up against her. "Go get some sleep, Dustin, how about you have a try of getting Rebecca out of Kira's arms, so Kira can get some sleep," Tori insisted. Dustin walked over and picked Rebecca up. The two rangers went upstairs into the two guestrooms to get some sleep. Tori sat down with the sleeping child and sighed.

"Tori, remind me again, why are we keeping a close eye on the residence?" Dustin asked.

"Well, I think Mesogog would want to get the offspring of the best Power Rangers that lived. If they are powerful, there's a chance the kids are too," Tori replied.

Trent and Ethan then came in. "Has there been any word on Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver?" Trent asked.

"Nothing, we've been babysitting all night," Tori replied.

"Where are Connor and Kira?" Ethan asked.

"They needed to sleep, they've been up all night," Hayley replied with a yawn.

Trent walked over and took Josh. "Hayley, get some sleep, you've been awake all night, and we need your brains to help find what Mesogog did with Dr. O and Mrs. Oliver," Trent insisted. Hayley went upstairs and Trent sat down to calm down the whimpering baby.

"I'm guessing it's been a rough night," Ethan commented.

"No joke, we've been taking turns of watching them. It took us longer to calm Ann down, apparently, she saw more than what she needed to see," Tori explained.

"Could you explain of what got Mrs. Oliver so tensed when we found the documentary about a Blood Red Ranger?" Shane asked.

Ethan sat down and had a hard time trying to explain it all. "I think it would be easier if Hayley were here," he insisted.

After a few hours, Hayley came downstairs to see the rest of the Rangers waiting for her. "What?" She asked.

"Hayley, could you explained what was the deal between Mrs. Oliver and the Blood Red Ranger?" Shane asked.

"I can, but it's difficult," she replied.

She sat down and saw Rebecca finally asleep in Dustin's arms. "Well, when Kimberly found out she was pregnant with Ann, she thought she had to break up with Tommy because she didn't want him to be tied down with her and she didn't want him to know about the baby. She met this one guy named Jake, well, the night they met was the night it started Kimberly's whole nightmare. He raped her and beat her after Ann was born. Out of fear, she sent Ann away to France to be with her mother until someone went to get her. Well, one day, Kimberly had enough of the beatings, she grabbed whatever she had and went to search for Tommy, she found him in Reefside. Tommy found his at the time ex-girlfriend standing on his doorstep in the rain. He took her in and she dropped the bomb of telling him that he was a father to a baby girl. Tommy flew to France to get her back and when he did, he had Kimberly tell him exactly what was going on. After awhile, Kimberly received her powers again and she went up against the Blood Red Ranger a. k. a. Jake. He even attacked them on their honeymoon. Kimberly fought him many times and then after Rebecca was born, Kimberly was finally able to defeat Jake. She found out he was only a creation that Mesogog created to destroy her," she explained.

"That's rough," Dustin commented.

Hayley nodded and sighed. "Now, the only thing is, we have to rescue them again," Ethan stated. Ann woke up and yawned.

"Aunt Hayley," she murmured.

Hayley walked over and took Ann from Tori's arms. "Hey, how are you feeling today, Angel?" She asked. Ann's eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you going to save mommy and daddy now?" Rebecca asked.

She got out of Dustin's arms and walked over to Hayley. "Auntie Hayley, are you going to save them?" She asked again. Tori placed a hand on the child's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll rescue them," she assured.

Kira and Connor then came downstairs finally rested. "Connor, are you going to save my parents?" Ann asked. Connor picked her up and looked at Kira.

"We'll do our best to save them, I promise," he vowed.

He placed her on the floor and nodded to his friends. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!" They yelled.

. "Hayley, keep an eye on everyone," Connor insisted. Hayley nodded and picked Rebecca up.

(**The Lair**)

Kimberly sighed in relief when they finally left them alone. "Tommy, what are we going to do?" She asked. Tommy struggled against his binds with a groan. "Tommy?" She asked.

"I don't know, all we can do is hope that our friends will come," he replied.

The life force extractor came down on Tommy. "NO!" She screamed. Then a Black Life Force Gem floated three inches above her husband. "NO, TOMMY!" She cried. Mesogog walked over and took the gem. She looked at her husband to see that there was little life force left in him. The only thing that was keeping him alive was his morpher.

"I'll let you watch him suffer," he laughed.

Then he left the room again with the gem. Kimberly looked at her dying husband in tears. "Tommy," she whispered. The White Ranger entered the room again and stood next to Kimberly.

"As soon as your precious Tommy is dead, you will be mine," he stated.

"I will never agree to stay here with you, not while I'm still breathing," she snapped.

The Ranger then brought his head down closer to hers. "We will see, Pink Ranger, we will see," he snarled. Kimberly struggled as hard as she could while looking over at Tommy.

"Tommy, please hang on," she begged.

To be continued...


	9. Saving the Teachers Part II

Chapter 9: Saving the Teachers Part II

(Previously on _Fighting for a Family) _

The White Ranger entered the room again and stood next to Kimberly.

"As soon as your precious Tommy is dead, you will be mine," he stated.

"I will never agree to stay here with you, not while I'm still breathing," she snapped.

The Ranger then brought his head down closer to hers. "We will see, Pink Ranger, we will see," he snarled. Kimberly struggled as hard as she could while looking over at Tommy.

"Tommy, please hang on," she begged.

(Now the Conclusion)

Kimberly tried to hold back her tears when she saw her husband dying in front of her. "Tommy, please hang on," she begged. She tried to reach him, but her binds prevented her to do so. She lowered her head and tears fell from her eyes. Her husband was dying right in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Once the rest of the team came to the lair, they became very cautious. "I got a reading from Mrs. Oliver. She's down this way," Kira informed quietly.

When they came through the doors, they found both of their teachers strapped down. They freed Kimberly and they undid the straps on Tommy. She kneeled beside him and tears fell down her face. "Tommy," she whispered. Tommy opened his eyes and looked beside him. He reached out and touched her face.

"Kimberly," he murmured.

"We're going to rescue you," she whispered.

"Just leave me here. Don't worry about me."

"Don't talk like that."

Connor and Trent had Tommy lean against them. "Come on, we have to go," Connor ordered. They were then transported out of the lab.

When they returned home, Shane took Tommy from the young men's arms and placed the dying man in the bedroom. "Kimberly, go with them," Tommy insisted. Kimberly shook her head.

"No, I'm not leaving you," she objected.

Tommy grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Beautiful, I'll be here when you come back. I believe in you," he whispered. She touched his face with a worried look. "If I'm not, just remember that I always have and always will love you," he added. She gave him a gentle kiss and pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Tommy, I always will no matter what," she whispered.

She then stood up and her morpher appeared. "DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" She yelled. She morphed and they hurried away.

When they came back to the lab, Mesogog was there to greet them. "Welcome," he greeted. Kimberly glared at him and stepped forward.

"Return my husband's Life Force gem," she ordered.

"Sorry, I can't do that, Pink Ranger. I already feel powerful with the Life Force gem that belonged to him," Mesogog replied.

Kimberly then saw the Life Force gem around his neck. "I've had enough. SUPER DINO MODE!" She screamed. She then charged at Mesogog who grabbed her by the throat.

"You can't defeat me while I still wear the gem," he snapped.

Then she heard Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent coming to help her in their Super Dino Mode. Mesogog dropped Kimberly and Kira helped her up.

After awhile, Mesogog disappeared and Kimberly threw her helmet off when they were sent into the forest. "NO!" She roared. She then began to lose it. Kira grabbed her shoulder, but Kimberly threw her off. After awhile, she sat alone in one part of the forest. Her helmet sat next to her and her face was buried in her hands. Kira then decided to take the chance of calming her down.

"Mrs. Oliver," she whispered.

Kimberly didn't look up, but the young Ranger knew she was crying. "Mrs. Oliver, I promise that we'll save Dr. Oliver," she assured. Kimberly lifted her head up and wiped her tears away.

"I'm usually stronger than this," she mumbled.

"The man you love is dying. You're suffering from it. That's normal," Kira reassured.

"He saved my life so many times, but I am having the difficulties of returning the favor."

"We will save him in time. I promise."

"If we don't save him, what will happen to the girls and me?"

"We'll take care of you," a voice assured.

She looked up and gasped. "Jason! Billy! Zack! What are you guys doing here?" She asked. She stood up and hugged them tight. "How did you find us?" She added.

"Tommy gave us this to track you down," Jason replied while holding up the tractor beam monitor.

"We saw him, we'll take care of you like we always have," Billy assured.

"We're not giving up yet though," Connor insisted.

Kimberly shook her head and then Zack wiped the remaining tears on her face. "Go get them, Pink Ranger," he urged. She nodded and pulled her helmet on.

"Let's go," she ordered.

They hurried back towards the lair while the original rangers watched them go.

When they came to the lair, they saw that the ninjas were there to help them. They heard someone behind them and turned to see Jason, Zack, and Billy there again. "You don't have to fight you know," Kimberly pointed out.

"Sensei was able to power these up one very last time," Shane informed.

"Some how, that girl Hayley had powered our old coins up. Apparently, Tommy was able to save them when the Command Center was destroyed," Billy explained.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" They yelled.

"MASTADON!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

Kimberly was impressed and then they walked through the lair together.

They came back to a long corridor and dinodrones surrounded them. "KIMBERLY! WE'LL FIGHT THESE OFF! YOU GO FIND MESOGOG!" Jason yelled. Kimberly hurried away. She left her friends behind to battle

When she came to the lair, she gasped to see Mesogog standing there. "Welcome, I see you're trying again to try and save your precious lover," Mesogog taunted. Kimberly glared at him and started fighting with him.

"Give me that stone, she hissed.

"Sorry, I just happen to like my new gem," Mesogog commented.   
"SUPER DINO MODE!"

She then began to fight him that way. She did a flip over his head and grabbed the gem on her way. "NO!" Mesogog yelled.

"See ya," she laughed.

She ran down the halls and came to her friends. "GUYS, I HAVE IT!" She yelled. They nodded and they ran with her towards the exit.

They ran as fast as they could out of the lab and then the dinodrones were right behind them. When they came out of the lab, they turned around and fought the dinodrones before de-morphing. "We better get back," Billy insisted. They nodded and ran off back to the house.

When they got back to the house, the rangers looked at their friends. "Thanks for your help again. I guess this is the very last time you'll fight by our sides," Kimberly sighed.

"We'll always help as long as you call," Dustin assured.

"We'll always have your back," Zack assured.

Kimberly nodded and hurried inside.

Tommy was weakening by the second. "Tommy," she whispered. She then placed it on his chest, but it wasn't working. "What's wrong?" She asked. Then Dulcea appeared as a hologram. "Dulcea!" She gasped.

"Hello, Kimberly, it is an honor to meet you again," she greeted.

"How did you know Tommy was in trouble?" Kimberly asked.

"I could feel it," Dulcea replied.

"Something's wrong with Tommy. His life force was taken, and I have retrieved his gem, but it isn't getting better," Kimberly explained.

"Tommy has been a mentor and a warrior for a long time. It is time to prove the stone of how much Tommy really means to you and that's by combining all of your powers."

The ninjas, the original rangers, and Hayley stepped back and watched as the rest of the rangers formed a circle around Tommy. They held their arms up and had their hands connect. They closed their eyes and their symbols on their uniforms glowed. Kimberly felt tears fall from her eyes as she tried to save her husband. "Tyrannosaurs. Dr. Oliver means a lot to me because he is more than a mentor, he's more like a friend, and he helped me when I struggled with my powers," Connor murmured. The symbol turned red and into a T-Rex and it went into the gem.

"Pterodactyl. Dr. Oliver means a lot to me because when he could, he was able to support me of my dreams. He taught me a lot of things and he's able to juggle around a job, family, and protecting the world," Kira murmured.

Her symbol turned yellow and into a Pterodactyl and it went straight into the gem, making it glow yellow. "Triceratops. Dr. Oliver is the greatest person that ever lived. When we struggled against the enemy, his advice always helped," Ethan murmured. The symbol turned blue and into a Triceratops and it went into the gem, making it glow blue. Trent closed his eyes and a symbol appeared on his chest.

"Dragonzord, Dr. Oliver tried his best to save me when I was evil. When I became good, he was the first person that accepted me into the team. He was able to believe me that I was good once again and not a trick. Dr. Oliver has done so much for me, I just want to return the favor," he murmured.

The form of his Dragonzord formed from the symbol and into the stone, making it glow white. Kimberly took a deep breath and a single tear fell from her eye as she tried to save her husband.

"Stegosaurs. Tommy means the entire world to me. When I had a bad day, he made everything okay. He took care of me when I needed him and he helped me with Ann, Rebecca, and Josh. Tommy is my life and soul. I don't want anything to happen to him," she whispered.

The symbol turned pink and into a Stegosaurs and it went into the black gem making it glow pink for a second. The gem began to glow all colors of the rangers except for black. Tommy was getting color back in his face and his breathing stopped being labored. He opened his eyes and the gem had disappeared. "Tommy," Kimberly whispered. Tommy looked up to see his students, friends, and wife standing around him. He sat up and pulled his wife in his arms. She tried so hard not to cry against him, but the fear of losing him just made it even worse for her not to do that.. "Oh, thank God. Tommy, I thought you had left us forever," she whispered. He hugged her tight and sighed. Dulcea nodded to her friends and disappeared. Tommy looked up to see Jason, Zack, and Billy there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We were here just for a visit, but then we heard about you dying and Kimberly and the rest of the rangers were losing, we had to find them and give them advice," Jason replied.

"How long will you guy be staying?" Tommy asked.

"Like what Kat said before, as long as you need us to stay."

"How is Kat?"

Zack nudged Jason with a grin. "Well, Kat's working at her own dance school at the moment, she couldn't make it to tell you the news. We have decided to move to Reefside," he informed.

"We're coming with them," Billy informed.

"Are you guys really?" Kimberly asked.

"Yep, we'd like to have Ann play with our own kids like we did when we were children," Zack agreed.

"How are Brock and Teresa?" Tommy asked.

"They're great. Teresa looks like Trini everyday," Billy replied.

"When will you guys be here?" Kimberly asked.

"Next week," Jason replied.

Then they looked up when Ann and Rebecca ran into the room. "MOM, DAD!" Ann exclaimed.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Rebecca exclaimed.

They both leaped up into their parents' arms and hugged them tight. Tommy smiled at Kimberly before they got up and left the room with their friends and daughters to talk about next week.


	10. Defeating the Enemy Part I: Kimberly's N...

Chapter 10: Defeating the Enemy Part I: Kimberly's New Power

Kimberly and Tommy waited at the house for the moving van. Jason came out of the car with a smile. "UNCLE JASON!" Ann exclaimed. She jumped off the porch and ran to him. Jason smiled and picked Ann up.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good, where's Aunt Kat?" She asked.

Kat then came out of the car. "Ann, we have a surprise for you," she informed. Then a little boy came out of the car.

He had black hair, blue eyes, he was wearing white sneakers, blue jeans, and a red t-shirt.

"Ann Oliver, this is our son, Jack. He's just your age," she informed. Ann walked over to Jack with a smile.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," he greeted back.

"Jack's a little shy. Maybe you can show him around," Kat stated.

"Really? May I mom, dad?" She asked.

"Sure you can, but we'll be with you," Tommy replied.

"Okay."

Ann smiled and she looked over at the park they lived across from. "You can go," Kimberly laughed.

"YIPPEE! COME ON, JACK!" She exclaimed.

They laughed as Ann grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him across the street to the park. "How on earth can he be shy? You two aren't shy," Kimberly pointed out.

"Jack's just in that shy stage," Kat replied.

"Good point. However, we never had to worry about that with Ann, she's such a hyperactive child," Tommy stated.

"She's got a hyperactive mother," Jason teased.

Kimberly playfully pushed him. "Where are Billy and Zack?" She asked.

"Billy's just finishing some packing, he'll be here next week. Zack and Angela will be here the week after next week," Jason replied.

They nodded before helping them bring their stuff inside.

As Kat and Kimberly started unpacking in the kitchen, they struck up a conversation. "Ann is very beautiful, Kimberly. You and Tommy must be very proud," she commented.

"We are," Kimberly agreed.

Kat looked over to see the sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just that when I broke up with Tommy, I was pregnant with Ann. I became trapped by this crazy man by the name of Jake. He raped me the night we first met. Eight months later, Ann came along and he believed that he was the father. I had her name Oliver so it would prove that she was Tommy's, but he didn't believe it. He kept beating me and every time I'd try and fight him, he'd beat me some more. I had enough so I sent Ann away to live with my mother in France. I ran away from Jake at last and found Tommy here in Reefside. I told him about Ann and he went to get her. He really didn't know that I was pregnant. He was glad to bring her home," Kimberly explained.

Kat was stunned at the words. "Whoa, talk about having it rough. I guess you had a hard time trusting any man," she stated.

"I did, but I don't know how to explain it, but some how, Tommy took everything away one day. All of the hurt, the fear, and the trauma. All he had to do was touch me and that was it. I don't know how it happened. I know that seems impossible, but it just happened," she explained.

Kat shrugged her shoulders, she was also confused. Kimberly smiled at the memories they shared during the past few years. "You should've seen Tommy the day Rebecca was born. For two days straight he held her, I only got to hold her was when she had to have a change or needed to be fed," Kimberly laughed.

"You were able to breastfeed?" She asked.

"No, she rejected my milk," Kimberly replied.

"That's weird, Jack did too."

"Hmm, it must be our powers that had them reject it."

"Maybe."

"Our powers did bind with us so it would explain a lot."

Kat nodded and then they saw that since they had so much time talking they already finished the kitchen. "That was quick," she commented.

"Time flies when one's having fun," Kimberly stated.

Kat nodded and they hurried out of the kitchen when they heard a crash.

They came outside and laughed to find both men on the ground. "What happened to you?" Kimberly asked.

"The box was a little heavy," Tommy groaned.

"A little heavy, you two are flat on your backs," Kat laughed.

They walked over and helped them up. "What is in that thing?" Jason asked. They opened the box to find all of Jack's stuff in there.

"What do you buy this kid? You seem to have just about every toy in the whole world in here," Kimberly commented.   
"Well, Kat spoils him rotten," Jason replied.

Kat smacked him on the shoulder. "Jason Lee Scott, don't you dare blame this one me," Kat snapped.

"Hey, it's true," he insisted.

"Right," Kat mumbled.

She reached into the box and pulled out a videogame. "And I bought this game for our son? After I specifically said no more videogames?" She asked. Jason had a sheepish look on his face while Tommy and Kimberly were laughing.

"Come on, Kitty Kat, his other one was busted," he stated.

"Jason, the thing wasn't broken, you just went out and bought another one on that excuse," she objected.   
"Okay you two, stop bickering," Kimberly insisted between laughs.

They brought the box inside and took it upstairs.

Later that evening, they were all sitting in the backyard while Jack and Ann played with Ginger. "I guess you two spoiled Ann rotten as well," Jason commented.

"Not as much as you do," Tommy stated.

"We actually spoil all of our kids the same amount," Kimberly agreed.

"Jack, I told you to stay clear from that drop. You'll get hurt," Kat ordered.

They gasped as he fell off the drop. They ran over and saw that Trent had the kid in his arms. "I don't recall the forecast saying that it'll be raining children," Trent quipped. He walked up the hill and placed Jack on the ground. Kat walked over and had Jack stay clear from the drop. Kimberly and Tommy knew that Ann knew better than play near steep places that she could get hurt on. Kira then came up the hill.

"Hi, Trent, Kira," Jason greeted.

They nodded before sitting down. "How's your dad doing?" Kat asked.

"He's doing great, now that he doesn't have to worry about turning into Mesogog time after time," Trent replied.

Just then, their morphers went off. "Kat can you..." Kat interrupted Kimberly.

"We'll watch Ann," Kat assured.

"Thanks," she sighed.

They got up from the table and called Connor and Ethan. They arrived and got ready to morph. "Ready?" Tommy asked.

"Ready," the replied.   
"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" They yelled.

They morphed and hurried away.

Instead of a monster, it was Mesogog himself. "I think it's time to finally defeat you," Tommy snapped. Just then, Elsa and the White Ranger appeared.

"We'll take care of Elsa," Kimberly and Kira assured.

"Ethan and me will handle the White Ranger," Connor stated.

"I'll help you fight Mesogog," Trent informed.

Tommy nodded before they fought their enemies. Kimberly yelped when Elsa threw Kimberly over her shoulder and onto the ground. She gasped as Elsa tried stabbing her sword through her. "MRS. OLIVER!" Kira yelled. She helped her up and Kimberly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"I'm ready when you are," Kira replied.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" They yelled.

Elsa laughed at them. "That's not going to stop me," she laughed.

"Oh yeah, well watch this," Kimberly laughed.

"Let's do it," Kira agreed.

Kimberly stood in front of Kira and held up a stone. "No!" Elsa gasped.

"Yeah, you know what this is," Kimberly stated.

Tommy and the rest watched as the stone glowed when Kira gave her powers to Kimberly. "PINK RANGER DINO POWER!" She yelled. Pink and Yellow lights engulfed her. When the lights faded, they were in disbelief at what she looked like. Kira fell to the ground gasping for air and she de-morphed. Trent ran over and kneeled next to her.

"I'm okay," Kira assured.

They looked up at Kimberly.

Her uniform was still the same, but it was pink and yellow. She had a whip on her right side, blaster on her left, and a knife was tucked away in her boot.

"Now, let's get this on," she stated.


	11. Defeating the Enemy Part II: Free at Las...

Chapter 11: Defeating the Enemy Part II: Free at Last

Kimberly stood there in her new uniform with a grin. "Now, let's get this done," she stated. She did a few back flips when Elsa shot at her. "Uh-huh," she laughed. She grabbed her whip and snapped the sword out of her hands. Billy and Jason then grabbed Elsa.

"I see you were trying to hurt my little sister," Jason commented.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"No one will defeat me," Mesogog roared.

They found themselves in the lab. "CONNOR! TRIASSIC POWER!" Kimberly yelled as she fought of dinodrones.

"RIGHT! READY GUYS!" He yelled.

"Ready," Ethan and Kira replied.

Kira morphed again and handed him the rest of her powers. Trent steadied her after being so weak. Mesogog walked over and grabbed Kira's hair while throwing Trent out of the way. "KIRA!" Trent yelled. Jason and Billy ran over and kicked Mesogog. Trent was kneeling next to Kira again and Billy ran next to them.

"I'll take care of her," he informed.

"Right," Trent agreed.

Kira leaned against Billy in pain. "Guys, she's been injured. I'll take an Invisaportal and take her back," Billy informed.

"Okay, be careful," Kimberly cautioned.

Billy picked Kira up and ran out of the lab. Jason placed a hand on Trent's shoulder out of comfort and urging him to keep fighting. Kimberly yelled when the White Ranger clone picked her up and threw her again the wall. "HANG ON, KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled. Just as the White Ranger clone was about to kill the unconscious ranger, Trent stood in her way. He pulled out his sword and fought him. Tommy ran over to her. "Kimberly, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied.

He helped her up and they fought together. Kimberly pulled out her whip again and grabbed Elsa's arm when she was about to aim her blasts at Jason. "You know; it's not very nice to attack my brother," she commented. Connor was thrown back and he had hit a few controls.

"Self-destruct activated," a voice boomed.

Kimberly screamed when she was struck in the back. "KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled. Kimberly had de-morphed and then Jason and Zack's powers began to fade.

"OUR POWER COINS HAVE RUN OUT OF POWER!" Zack yelled.

Tommy ran over and picked his unconscious wife up from the floor. He then started to de-morph. So did Connor and Ethan. "Our gems have been destroyed," Tommy informed. He ran out of the lab with Kimberly in his arms. Mesogog then grabbed his arm.

"You aren't going anywhere, Dr. Oliver," he snapped.

Tommy was thrown back and he dropped Kimberly. Mesogog came forward with a sword in his hands. "Say goodbye, Dr. Oliver," he snapped. Jason ran over and kicked Mesogog.

"Thanks, Jason," Tommy sighed.

"DR. O!" Connor yelled.

Tommy saw Elsa raising her sword to kill Kimberly. Tommy jumped up and ran over pushing Elsa over towards Mesogog. He picked Kimberly up again. He found her whip next to her when he saw Elsa and Mesogog try to stand up. Jason quickly grabbed the whip and wrapped it around them. "Self-destruct in two minutes," the computer boomed. Trent watched as the White Ranger clone exploded when he stabbed him with his dagger. However, his gem was destroyed. Tommy held Kimberly close and ran towards an Invisaportal. He went first before they all went after him.

When they got out of the lab, they watched as the island exploded. Tommy placed Kimberly on the ground and fear entered his heart when she wasn't waking up. "Kimberly, Kimberly, Kimberly wake up," he begged. He took a deep breath and held onto her hand. A tear fell from his eye and landed on Kimberly's cheek. Kimberly gasped as green magic left her body. "Elsa had placed a spell on you," he whispered. Kimberly's eyes closed again and Tommy placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hey, Beautiful, it's time to wake up," he whispered. Jason and Zack grinned, remembering the last time he said those words. Kimberly opened her eyes and smiled to see Tommy looking down at her.

"What happened/" She asked.

"Mesogog has been destroyed. We're able to live a normal life," he replied.

"What happened to our powers?" She asked.

"They were destroyed inside the lab. That's why Elsa was able to throw you so easily."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Tommy hugged her back with a sigh. He then picked her up and carried her home. "Tommy, I can walk," she insisted. Tommy grinned as she tried to walk but when she took a single step she nearly hit the ground. "Okay, maybe I do need your help," she sighed. Tommy picked her up again and carried her home.

Ann and Rebecca came running out of the house. Tommy placed Kimberly on a bench and they both took their daughters into their arms. "It's over girls, it's all over," he whispered.

"Are you still Power Rangers?" Ann asked.

"No, our powers were destroyed in the lab," Kimberly replied.

Ann smiled and looked at her parents. "Good, that means you can teach me gymnastics and karate now," she giggled.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" He asked.

"I would try, but you would have to go fight when I went to ask," she replied.

Kimberly placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder with a smile. "We'll teach you," she assured.

"You'll teach me too right?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, we'll teach you too and Josh when he's older," Tommy assured.

"Now we can start being a family," Kimberly stated.

"We were always a family, mom, we just had to live for the fact that you'd have to leave," Ann assured.

They heard Josh crying and the strength in Kimberly's legs came back so she was able to get up and get him.

That night, Tommy tucked the girls in with a smile. Then he watched as Ginger walked in and jumped on Ann's bed, sleeping at the end of the girl's feet. He pet the dog's head before leaving the room.

He leaned against the doorframe as he watched Kimberly put Josh into his crib. "Goodnight, sweet heart," she whispered. She placed a kiss on her son's head before leaving. She smiled to see Tommy standing there. She pulled him into a kiss and walked backwards into their room while holding onto his hands. Ann and Rebecca peeked out of their room to see their mother drag their father into their bedroom and closed the door.

"In other words, Becky, they won't be coming out anytime soon," she whispered.

"Why? What are they doing?" Rebecca asked.

"They're doing grown-up things," Ann replied.

Then they went back to bed. "How do you know that?" Rebecca asked.

"I have known mom and dad longer than you. Every time they close their bedroom door, that means they want privacy and they don't want us with them. Besides, they keep it locked," Ann replied.

"Oh, goodnight, Ann," Rebecca whispered.

"Goodnight, Becky."

"I love you."

Ann smiled and yawned. "I love you too," she whispered. Then they fell asleep.

Later that night, Kimberly woke up in Tommy's arms with a smile. She looked up into his face and found herself reaching out to touch his face. Tommy woke up at the feeling of his wife's touch and looked down at her. "I love you, Tommy Oliver," she whispered. He held onto her hand with a gentle smile.

"I love you too, Kimberly Oliver," he whispered back.

They shared another kiss.

**Author's Note: This was last of _Fighting for a Family_. The next story will be called _The Next Generation_, this will be about Ann and her friends getting their powers to fight the evil Dark Wizard. Well, review please.**


End file.
